Need You Now songfic
by skyflower17
Summary: Ron x Hermione, based on "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. This is my first attempt at a songfic, so please don't kill me!


**Need You Now**

**Based on "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum; Disclaimer: characters by J.K. Rowling, song by Lady Antebellum. Don't sue! :D**

Hermionie sat in an armchair in her apartment. She had been cleaning up the living room when she rediscovered some old photo albums, and stayed up all night going through them.

Most of the photographs were taken in the years preceding the Second Wizarding War. Photographs of her with her family, pictures of her Hogwarts friends...and Ron.

Had it only been four months ago that they broke up? Hermionie reminisced. She and Ron looked so happy in the pictures.

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor._

There was that photograph of their double-date with Harry and Ginny. And a photo of them taken by her dad.

She smiled sadly. Her dad had been so happy to meet Ron. Her mom, too. but Ron and her dad became really close. _I wonder what dad would tell me if he were still alive, _Hermionie thought. Why had they broken up anyway? It must have been a petty fight or something else that was so silly that she couldn't even recall.

Hermionie was happy with Draco. Maybe not as happy as she had been with Ron, but she was content. She didn't love Draco, but Draco loved her.

_Reaching for the phone 'coz_

_I can't fight it anymore_

But Draco didn't know her, could never know her, as she and Ron knew each other. Maybe that was why Hermionie longed to talk to Ron, to ask for his friendly advice.

But would Ron talk to her?

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Ron was lying lazily in bed. It was a Friday night, and he had had an exhausting week. Yet, he couldn't sleep.

Looking out the window, he remembered playing Quidditch with Harry, Ginny and Hermionie. Hermionie was terrible at sports. Ron chuckled, remembering. Then he sighed. He missed Hermionie, and he wanted to be with her again.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time._

Suddenly, the phone rang. It was unusual to have a Muggle invention in a Wizard household, but Ron's dad was crazy about Muggle inventions, and Ron used to talk to Hermionie using it.

1:15 AM Ron's bedside clock read. Only Hermionie called. And why would she call at this time?

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

Ron picked up the handset. "Hello? Hermionie?" he asked.

On the other end of the line, Hermionie's heart beat faster and faster as she heard the familiar voice say her name. "Ron?" she whispered. "It's me. Hermionie."

"Why are you still awake? It's past midnight."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just…needed to talk. But I can call tomorrow…" Hermionie blushed.

"No, no, it's alright. If you want, I can go over to your place." Ron's voice was friendly, a little too friendly, Hermionie thought. But he was being really nice to her.

"No, it's OK, I'll come over there, but don't bother waking anyone else up for me, OK?"

"OK. See you in a bit."

Hermionie hung up, got her coat and prepared to Apparate.

'_Coz I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now._

Ron quickly but quietly set up some midnight snacks on the dining table. Just some Firewhiskey and cakes.

He missed having dinners with Hermionie. What did she want to talk about? he wondered.

She'd be here any moment. He couldn't resist giving his hair a good combing, if only for his ex-girlfriend's attention.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Was she having problems with Draco? She obviously wanted to discuss something with him, not Draco.

He hoped Draco was treating her right. He wished he had a chance to get together with her again.

He heard a knock on the back door. He opened it for her, and she took off her coat.

"Hi Ron" she said, giving him a slight smile.

"Hey" he replied bashfully.

They sat, and they helped themselves to the Firewhiskey and Mrs. Weasley's baked goods.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked pleasantly.

"Draco."

"Oh."

She looked him in the eyes. "Ron…I try to love him, and I know he loves me, but it's just…different. I know he's a good person, but I just don't feel anything for him but friendship. Am I being ungrateful?"

Ron thought for a moment. "I don't think you can love two people in the same way, Hermionie. Maybe you'll love him in the way he loves you, in time. But you must be willing to love him. Are you?"

Hermionie thought about Ron's question.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now_

"I…don't know." She answered honestly as a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away and downed another shot of Firewhiskey.

Ron was quietly watching Hermionie try to stop herself from breaking down. Hermionie, who was always so sure of her stock of knowledge back in Hogwarts days, was confused about Draco. Obviously she didn't love him romantically. But could she—could she possibly still love him, Ron Weasley?

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now._

Hermionie was crying steadily now. No use holding back the tears.

"Ron…I'm (sniff) sorry. so (sniff) sorry…"

Ron patted her hand. "I'm sorry too."

"No, I mean about breaking up with you because of a petty fight. I'm sorry" Hermionie sobbed.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too."

"Could we try (sniff)…again?" Hermione asked tentatively. She knew she'd rather work things out with Ron than with anyone else.

'_Coz I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

Ron embraced Hermione. "Yes" he whispered. "I love you, Hermione Granger" he said. He kissed her cheeks and lips as he wiped the tears away. She was kissing him back, and he felt that everything was alright again.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I could do without_

_I just need you now._


End file.
